El Milagro de la Vida
by Airi Shiroi
Summary: - Maka… - Susurró. En efecto, en aquella camilla descansaba inconsciente la susodicha. Hacía ya dos años quedó en coma tras haber perdido una batalla contra una bruja y no volvió a abrir sus ojos.


Airi: ¡Hola!

¡Un nuevo Fic trágico por parte de esta loca depresiva!

Recomendación: Léanla escuchando My inmortal de Evanescence. Bueno mientras escribía estaba escuchando esa canción :D

SE no me pertenece, es de su creador Ohkubo Atsushi. Solo escribo este Fic para compartirlo con ustedes, en ningún caso me adjudico ni los personajes ni la trama.

**El Milagro de la Vida**

Al finalizar las clases, el joven se encaminó hasta una habitación que él conocía a la perfección. Ese día se cumplían ya dos años desde que todo había acontecido.

Al llegar, golpeó la puerta y una mujer abrió.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – preguntó el muchacho. La mujer negó con la cabeza en silencio. Todo seguía igual que ese día, nada había cambiado. Entró luego de que la enfermera le permitiera hacerlo y se acercó a la camilla en la cual una joven al parecer dormida, estaba descansando en ella.

- Maka… - Susurró. En efecto, en aquella camilla descansaba inconsciente la susodicha. Hacía ya dos años quedó en coma tras haber perdido una batalla contra una bruja y no volvió a abrir sus ojos. Soul se sentía culpable. Desde aquel fatídico día visitaba a diario a su amiga, con la ilusión de que ella despertase y le viera con una sonrisa adornándole el rostro. Pero eso no ocurría.

Soul comenzaba a resignarse, la enfermera le repetía a diario que no perdiera la esperanza, que Maka pronto despertaría. En cualquier momento ella abriría sus ojos, pero el albino poco a poco comenzaba a ceder a la depresión.

- Tranquilo Soul – La enfermera cambió la bolsa del suero que estaba vacía por una nueva. Maka estaba viva, Soul lo sabía porque ella no dejaba de respirar. A pesar de su inconsciencia había días y noches en las cuales Maka lloraba o se movía como intentando escapar de algo. Eso hacía que el joven se desesperara muchísimo más. Se sentía impotente. ¿Qué habría sucedido con su técnico para que no volviese a abrir sus hermosos ojos verde olivo? ¿Qué sería lo que le provocaba llantos a pesar de no estar consciente? Preguntas que agobiaban al joven sin encontrar respuesta alguna.

Unos minutos después, Maka comenzó a moverse en la camilla mientras de sus ojos comenzaba a emanar un claro líquido. Estaba llorando una vez más, hecho que a Soul lo destrozó.

- Lo siento tanto… - Soul tomó la mano de Maka y ella la apretó aún en su inconsciencia. - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti en ese estado?... – La enfermera observaba en silencio. No se atrevía a interrumpir al chico, a pesar que ella sabía que los días de la joven alegre que había sido Maka, ya habían llegado a su fin. Ella sabía que la joven podía despertar, pero también estaba al tanto de que, eso bien jamás podría acontecer. Y cuando eso sucediera, debían recurrir a la eutanasia aunque no les gustase la idea.

Alguien entró a la sala. Stein hacía acto de presencia. Debía revisar en que condición se encontraba la muchacha. Se acercó y se paró junto a Soul contemplando también a la Ex Técnico.

La muchacha seguía llorando, pero había dejado de moverse.

- Soul… - La joven susurró. Pero sus ojos no se abrían.

- ¡Ha hablado! – Exclamó el chico, pero luego de eso… Nada. Lo que tanto había estado esperando durante esos dos años, no aconteció.

- He hablado con Spirit… él ha decidido que lo mejor para su hija es… aplicar la eutanasia – A Soul se le vino el mundo al suelo. ¿Cómo podía Spirit, su padre, siquiera pensar en matar a su propia hija?

- ¿Acaso están locos? ¡Ella está viva! –

- Soul… ha esto ya no se le puede llamar vida… - Stein acomodo sus gafas y miró al muchacho. Lágrimas caían de sus ojos carmesí. Él no permitiría que mataran a Maka, ella no solo había sido su Técnico, sino también su mejor amiga. Y no solo por eso se sentía fatal. El amaba a esa chica, era por eso que día a día iba a verle. Era por eso que no se resignaba y perdía la esperanza de que Maka despertara. Y más le dolía saber que ella estaba en ese estado por su culpa.

- No me importa… ¡no la matarán! –

- No puedo hacer nada, esa decisión la ha tomado su padre… - Stein bajo su mirada situándola en el suelo. Soul, por su parte seguía observando a su amiga. Más temprano que tarde debía despedirse de ella y esta vez para siempre.

- Spirit también está sufriendo, Soul… -

- Lo sé… -

-…- Silencio. Ahora que Maka ya no estaría con ellos, nada tenía sentido para Soul. Su existencia estaría vacía.

- Ese sujeto… su padre – Murmuró Soul – Vendrá a contemplar los últimos minutos de su hija ¿verdad? –

- El no vendrá… dijo que no tenía suficiente valor para verla así una última vez –

- Ya veo… Stein… - Pauso unos segundos, tomo aire y continuó – ¿Puedo hacerlo yo?... no quiero que alguien más la dañe… -

- Lo siento Soul… no puedo acceder a tu petición – Stein se acercó al enchufe de la respiradora mecánica y lo desconectó. Esos eran los últimos segundos de vida para Maka. Soul bajó la mirada y la situó en el suelo. No podía dejar de llorar ¿Cómo hacerlo si sabía que estaban matando a Maka? Y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Él también sabía que Maka estaba sufriendo en esa situación, así que, la desconectasen o no, ella moriría. Stein se acercó a Maka y retiró de su rostro todos los tubos y demás instrumentos que llevaba en su cuerpo la muchacha.

El silencio se apodero una vez más del lugar. Hasta que de pronto alguien lo rompió.

- Soul… - El joven escuchó que alguien pronunciaba su nombre, una voz que él conocía a la perfección. Pero pensó que solo formaba parte de su imaginación. Ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre torturarse mentalmente, imaginando que Maka pronunciaba su nombre. Si bien hacía unos segundos había escuchado por última vez en toda su vida la hermosa voz de su amiga, ya nunca más la volvería a oír.

- Soul… - Se escuchó una vez más. Una mano apretó la suya débilmente. Stein miró con sorpresa lo que estaba sucediendo. Solo debía tratarse de un milagro. Maka comenzaba a abrir lentamente sus ojos y una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Soul seguía contemplando el suelo. Su mente divagaba en cualquier lugar, mientras él creía estarse torturando como siempre lo hacía.

- Soul debes ver esto – Esta vez la voz de Stein le había llamado, pero él no quería ver. Estaba feliz en su mente mientras creía estar alucinando todo aquello. En su mente el jamás olvidaría la voz de su amiga, aún sin enterarse de que ella le tenía sujeta la mano.

- Soul… Maka ha… - habló la enfermera

- Muerto… - susurró Soul con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras seguía llorando. –Por fin podrá descansar tranquila –

- Soul… Maka ha despertado – En ese minuto a Soul se le ilumino la mente, entonces todo aquello no lo estaba imaginando. Maka realmente le había llamado, ella verdaderamente le tenía sujeta la mano. Tan rápido como pudo alzó la mirada y se encontró de lleno con aquellos verdes ojos que el tanto adoraba ver. Maka estaba completamente despierta y le sonreía tal y como si nunca jamás hubiese estado en coma.

- Maka… estás… -

- Soul… me alegro de que estés bien – Maka le miraba a los ojos, Soul no sabía cómo reaccionar. Hasta que luego de unos minutos, le abrazó como si de eso dependiera que Maka se quedara allí junto a él.

- ¿Por qué me has dejado solo por tanto tiempo? –

- Lo siento tanto… espero puedas disculparme –

- No… fue mi culpa que quedaras así, espero que tú puedas perdonarme Maka –

- Vamos, no es momento de que se culpen… deberían de disfrutar del momento ¿verdad Soul? – Stein les miraba con una alegría poco usual en él.

- Tiene razón Stein-Hakase –

- Cabe mencionar que el arduo trabajo de Soul, viniendo a cuidar a Maka todos los días y el no haber perdido la esperanza de que este día llegaría, dio su resultado ¿verdad? – Habló la enfermera mirando al joven, Soul solo se sonrojo y desvió la mirada de la de Maka. Ella rió divertida y depositó un beso en la mejilla de él.

- Gracias por todo Soul –

- Te amo Maka… -

- Y yo a ti Soul…- Ambos se miraron largo rato y luego se fundieron en un cálido beso, intentando así recuperar el tiempo perdido. A Soul no le importaba que le estuvieran mirando, sabía que cada segundo contaba y que, tal y como todo había sucedido, en cualquier momento podría volver a perder a Maka, y esta vez sí que para siempre.

Y es que los milagros existen, pero no siempre podemos verlos… porque se presentan cuando uno realmente lo desea de corazón, ayudándonos a superar obstáculos impuestos por el destino cuando verdaderamente lo necesitamos.

Cuando creemos que ya todo está perdido, no debemos perder la esperanza. Eso es algo que Soul jamás olvidaría.

Airi: Bueno, quiero aclarar que esta historia está basada en un caso real. Cuando trabajaba en el hospital me toco verlo. Fue el año pasado, así que espero les guste y comenten que tal les pareció. Lloré al recordar la historia, pero decidí narrarla en un SoulxMaka. Me pareció la pareja más apropiada.

Y ¡la historia tuvo un final feliz! Así que sin más, me despido.

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
